Luca Stolas
Shep Seere Io Haborym Klein Gremory |element=Toxin |partner_skill="Sixth Sense" Allows Luca to see the "unseeable". |likes=Fancy soaps |dislikes=Video games |hobby=Chicken racing }} Luca Stolas is a Gyochu Mogwai from the Den. She runs shady medical practices and experimental treatments on Mogwai. Lives with Patch Godunov in Otecho. Appearance Typical for Yin Gyochu, Luca has a very short stature, though this does not bother her. She has messy teal hair, styled in low, lazy pigtails. She has a prominent cowlick at the top of her head which seems to split whenever she gets excited. She wears a pair of glasses that obscure her eyes. Her white, purple-trimmed lab coat is too large for someone of her size, giving her loose sleeves which she seems to have adapted to. Underneath, she wears a white shirt with a purple trim. Around her neck is a strange necklace with a pendant that looks like a mutated, two-pronged, purple magatama. She wears black stockings under a teal skirt. Her footwear of choice are purple house slippers. In her Mogwai form, Luca's "skin" is lime green and she has wide eyes that resemble her glasses in her human form. She has teal antennae stemming from the middle of her face. In this form, she has six arms with gloves for each hand. She has a purple carapace that protects her backside. She has a tendency to drool venom more while in this form. Personality As a notorious scientist, Luca is prideful of her intellect, but secretive of her actions as to not attract the attention of any Den mercenaries. She likes to mess with others and ridicule them with backhanded statements for fun. She often says things to provoke. Luca's knowledge of things is often dubious, wherein she claims that ghosts are real or that she has the ability to determine when someone will die. Apparently, saying such things have gotten her in trouble many times before, as stated by her Conjurer, Patch. Throughout the game, it's revealed that Luca feels a great amount of guilt for things she has done, including conspiring with Klein and the Queen, and the multiple failed experiments that lead to the death of other Mogwai. She considers herself vermin for becoming an accessory to regicide for the sake of an easy way into castle life. Luca tends to hide her many regrets in self-deprecating or black humor. Summary Relationships Patch: Despite taking over Patch's bathroom to conduct experiments, Luca is very thankful for everything Patch has done for her, and sees Patch and her music as great sources of healing and comfort, citing them as the main reasons for getting over her despair at the involvement of the events of 200 years ago. Chip: Eve: Io: Battle Luca is a character that relies on her skills in battle, often having abilities that can hit all foes with a chance to cause some adverse effect as well. She attacks with a Throw and her skills require her to Brew. Trivia *Luca's name stems from the word "Lucanidae," a classification stag beetles fall under. *Her sclera is shown to be yellow. She shares this trait with Avi Alocer. *Luca went to school with Yorshk as a "grubling," and is apparently around the same age as her. *She can play the drums and helps Patch with songs from time to time. Site Navigation Category:Party Members Category:Mogwai Category:Toxin Category:Stubs